


夜与灯

by Alotus417



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alotus417/pseuds/Alotus417
Summary: 姜钟的锦里游记。





	夜与灯

**Author's Note:**

> 和笔友去武侯祠找碑文顺便逛了锦里，结果在锦里全程开污七八糟的姜钟脑洞，只好陪笔友站了一晚上姜钟。顺手撸个肉投喂她 @钟会与你同行   
文笔不好又很少炖肉，大概并不太好吃（...）请见谅ww

“伯约，那家小吃店看起来怎么样？”  
钟会问这句话的时候已经完全醉了。具体表现就是，姜维还没来得及对面前名叫“隆中对”的凉粉店做出任何评价，钟会就忽然一把抓住了他的手腕，拉着他朝街的另一边走去。  
“原来成都的蜀锦是这种质感，”钟会扫过对街店面里花团锦簇成了一片片模糊光影的布匹，“伯约给我做一件嫁衣吧。”  
钟会的声音一点都没压低，这话说得简直理直气壮到带上了几分死皮赖脸的意味，顿时街上三三两两的行人纷纷侧目驻足，指指点点。  
那一刻姜维觉得自己非常想假装不认识面前这个借着酒劲发疯的人，然而一想到自己如果放手钟会估计醉得站都站不稳，只好在店主异样的眼神注视下，连拉带扶地把还在一脸神往的钟会拖了出去，顺势拽进了街角的小巷。  
顿时周遭仿佛安静了下来，只有巷外门楼上隐约传来遥远的叫卖。成串高悬的红灯笼在狭窄的青石小巷内氤氲出满是暖意的亮光，又像隔着薄雾一般看不真切。  
“伯约，”醉得发晕的钟会干脆放弃了自己站直的打算，伸胳膊环在了姜维脖颈上，脸还在对方胸前蹭了蹭，抬起头来醉眼迷离地看着对方，那眼神看得姜维差点都要相信眼前这人毫无心机了，“你把我拐到没有人的地方，想——做——什——么？”  
一字一句间湿热还带着酒气的吐息全数拂在对方耳畔，加上钟会的声音还带着醉酒的几分沙哑，姜维感觉自己的呼吸都滞了几拍。  
“士季，”他平静了一下心绪，试图换个不那么旖旎的姿势把钟会扶起来，毕竟一想到一墙之隔的武侯祠，就觉得要在这里发生些什么实在有点令人不自在，“你醉了。我送你回去？”  
“不要。”没想到看起来已经不怎么清醒了的钟会却很执着，就着当前的姿势发力将姜维推到了墙边，最近的一串红灯笼就悬在近前，钟会抬头看了一眼两面高墙之间透出的一截天幕，“我喜欢这里。这灯笼很漂亮。”  
说话的时候钟会仍旧附在对方肩上，用越来越暧昧低沉的语气变本加厉地折磨着还陷在“旁边就是武侯祠”的顾虑中的姜维。他伸手沿着对方的颈项抚上脸颊和鬓角，然后想将那造型意外张扬的面具摘下来，没想到姜维忽然捉住了他的手。  
“士季。”他听到姜维低低地苦笑了一声，“你是在逼我跳过给你穿上嫁衣，直接到脱下嫁衣之后的事吗。”  
钟会合上眼笑着凑了过去：“又不是第一次了。”说着就将姜维的面具摘了下来，随手一扔。  
金属落在石砖上的轻响彻底敲断了姜维脑中名为顾虑的弦。他轻而易举地就摆脱了钟会本来施了全力的禁锢，反身将钟会推在了墙上。论身手，高下立现。毕竟一个征战沙场多年，一个却是连握久了笔都嫌酸涩。  
不过这不是重点。  
姜维稍一低头吻上了钟会微张的双唇，舌头熟练地探入扫过上颚，缓慢而从容地攻城掠地，就如同他一贯的风格，不会盛气凌人，但是无法拒绝。  
有一刻钟会觉得后背抵在冰凉凹凸的石墙上的感觉分外清晰，但下一瞬间所有的触感都集中在了口腔中。呼吸被一丝一缕地剥夺，但那微弱的窒息感中越发强烈的快意，如同饮鸩止渴一般令人入迷。于是钟会不甘示弱地回应着，尽管这心甘情愿的沉溺带来的传遍全身的酥麻抽走了他所剩无几的气力。姜维适时地扣紧了钟会的腰身，延续着这个绵长而激烈的深吻直到钟会脑中一片空白。  
姜维终于松开钟会的时候，两个人都因为缺氧大口地喘着气，全然不在意夜晚空气的寒冷。钟会还没回过神来，姜维的手已经顺着他脊背的曲线缓缓地划了下去，撩起他衣襟的下摆。  
肌肤碰触的那一刻钟会猛一激灵地弓起了脊背——全然没想到在那样干柴烈火一般的撩拨与接吻之后，姜维的手竟然还是凉的。虽然在刚接触的不适过后，反而觉得那带着些微凉意的轻抚落在火热的肌肤上倒是分外惬意。钟会忍不住想要回应去蹭那人的指尖。  
姜维突然地回手在钟会腰侧最敏感的那点一掐，钟会顿时脱口而出一声低低的呻吟。  
只听姜维沉声道：“别动。我来就好。”  
早已被对方手指在自己衣衫下的为所欲为刺激得浑身发软的钟会仰起脸低声笑了：  
“什么都听你的。”  
说话间姜维的手指已探到了钟会身后的穴口处，在那里轻轻摩擦着，却没有进入。  
那一刻钟会觉得姜维习惯的那种不疾不徐的节奏，平时好像格外帅气，但是在床笫之间肌肤相亲的时候，简直是要人命的存在。  
然而钟会还没来得及表达他的不满，下一刻姜维竟然抽回了手。  
“伯约？”钟会轻轻地喘息着，带着疑惑开口。  
“说来抱歉，”姜维伸出一指压在钟会尚且泛着水光的唇上，别有所指地勾了勾嘴角，“这次出门仓促，什么也没准备。”  
钟会瞬间明白了这话里的暗示，于是回敬了姜维一个格外暧昧的笑，接着便微微张开嘴唇，含住了对方修长而骨节分明的手指。舌头灵巧地舔舐着，给那指节上的笔茧剑茧都覆上一层温热的湿意。  
一阵微风吹拂而过，高悬的红灯笼轻轻摇曳了起来，光影也产生了细微的摇晃和变换。  
虽然有一段腰背裸露在外，沉浸在情欲高涨带来的浑身发热之中的钟会却几乎感觉不到凉意，唯有身后空虚的感觉来得越发猛烈，体内有个部分隐隐抽动着，想要被贯穿和填满。  
好在这一次姜维没有让他等待太久，他收回了已被钟会口中的津液濡湿的手指，再一次朝钟会身后的小穴探去，并且拨着紧窒的内壁缓缓地挤了进去。  
钟会几乎是无意识地发出了一声满足的轻叹，被异物侵入的那一点不适对于早已被情欲充满的身体而言几乎可以忽略不计。  
这样亲密的事情他们早已做过太多次，姜维几乎对钟会的身体了如指掌。他清楚地知道要怎样让对方感到莫大的愉悦，不过姜维倒是不着急那样做——面对钟会，是他人生中难以解释的、少数极为有耐心的时刻。  
何况这时刚是华灯初上，夜还很漫长。  
于是姜维不紧不慢地在对方身体里开拓着，指尖颇有技巧地来回抽插抚按着柔软的内壁，钟会的喘息越发急促，那处也不住地收缩着，紧紧地吸附着对方的手指。  
夜色更深了。街巷外寥寥的人声显得更加悠远模糊。钟会干脆闭了眼，只听得到对方逐渐粗重的呼吸绕在耳旁。  
“伯约，”钟会一只手顺着姜维胸口滑了下去，落在他的腰带上，“够了。”  
姜维一把捉住钟会的手，声音低沉道：  
“转过去。”  
钟会却拒绝了：  
“我要你看着我。”  
仗着自己大部分重量都落在了墙上，腰还被姜维扶着，钟会挺无赖地笑了笑，肆意地抬起腿去蹭对方的腰身。  
反正姜维会容忍他一切任性的举动。  
果不其然，那一个只是也低声一笑，便欺身压得更近，伸手引着钟会的腿环在了自己腰间，还不忘在钟会大腿内侧摸了一把，又带出一声难耐的呻吟。  
尾音未落，钟会便感到了对方火热的欲望正顶在入口处，那灼热的温度简直令人目眩神迷。  
“伯约……”  
钟会连声音都带上了几分悸动。  
姜维低头看了一眼钟会，目光幽深得一如既往，随即吻上了钟会几乎在无意识轻颤着索吻的双唇，然后缓慢而坚决地挺入对方的体内。  
下面被撑开而后充满的那一刻得到满足的感觉十分强烈，以至于钟会张了张嘴却没有发出声音。被充分扩张之后插入的疼痛并不明显，只有被对方填满和索取的快意好像干渴至极的人终于饮下了一口甘泉那样的惬意。  
“士季。”姜维很少见的，没有任何谈话目的地喊了钟会的名字，本来扶在钟会腰上的手往下移了几分，将那一个抱得更稳，然后开始了在钟会体内的抽送。那一只手在钟会背后的石墙上硌得生疼，不过他并不在意。现在的体位不允许过快的进退节奏，但由于钟会非得在姜维身上借力才能保持住平衡，每一下的深入都能狠狠顶到那敏感的深处。  
“伯约……”钟会干脆闭了眼，脸上浮现出分外受用的神色，“你累么。”  
然后他就听到姜维很轻地笑了一声：  
“你是在小看我，还是在小看自己？”  
话音未落，钟会就感觉姜维在自己体内的进出换了风格：每一次的深入浅出都沉沉顶撞着脆弱的甬道深处，而且还开始颇有用心地来回在那最有感觉的一点边上来回磨蹭，每一下都激得钟会一阵头皮发麻，压低的呻吟接连溢出口中。  
“我怎么会小看自己……啊……”  
钟会一句话还没说完，姜维忽然直直顶到了那一点上，顿时钟会还没说出口的话全化作了一声不能自已的呻吟。  
只听姜维带着笑沉稳问道：  
“西蜀第一街的锦里，士季可还喜欢？”  
姜维说话的时候身下的动作丝毫没停，而且每一次都专一地狠狠撞在敏感点上。快感一波接一波地涌来，几乎让人没有喘息之机。钟会难以自抑地连声呻吟着，不自觉地轻轻扭了下腰身，试图去迎合对方不断进出的欲望，直到姜维终于一下子用力顶入然后就着余势压在了钟会体内那一点上，钟会的呻吟陡然拔高了声调，随即被攀上顶峰的快感淹没。姜维揽紧了钟会的腰，将从夜晚降临那一刻就开始积聚的欲望释放在了尚在无助痉挛的甬道内。  
这时天已完全黑了。无星无月，只有满街的红灯笼发出的光亮穿透了暧然的夜色，静谧而撩人心弦。  
“——喜欢。”钟会喘息着半晌，终于开口说出了一句整话，声音里仍带着情欲未褪的沙哑，“有伯约在的地方，我都喜欢。”  
姜维没说话，低头吻了吻钟会浸出薄汗的前额，小心地从他身体里退了出来。  
几滴泛白的浊液因此滴到了地上，在青石板上疏落的苔藓间点染出几丝情色意味。  
头顶上连串的灯笼无声地飘动着，连远处咿呀轻唱的川戏都停了下来，仿佛不忍打破这片刻的宁静。  
冬夜灯红，宛如一梦。


End file.
